


An Mansion Of Six Master And Others

by Kairi239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Blood, Body Guard, F/M, Maids, Multi, Reader's horrible past, Reader's soul, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi239/pseuds/Kairi239
Summary: a young teenage girl who is kind and sweet to people arround her as her family is in debt to an assassination group owned by an old friend of your died grandfather. He gives you a deal you kill for him until you got a job to pay for the rest. Your in middle school who soon will go into highschool as your mother work look after your young brother (if you don't make up a name for him). One day you were chased by a group of men into a forest near the town you live in as you trap the man in a trap you made but a skeleton see you trap the men as he offers you a job as a security maid at thire home you agree so you didn't have to anymore people. As you keep the secret padt you don't want peopl to know.





	1. Chapter 1: the assassin become a maid/bodyguard

~(Y/N) pov~

I was running for my life from the men chasing me as I lost them in the woods knowing that I could beat them with a chance no failing there but I would have people that know me getting scared or the kids calling me names, even the teachers will be scared of me. As I am crazy strong by the fact I live with my grandfather while I train under him to defend myself from cruel people but my grandmother works in mansion as a maid under six master and other maids between monsters or humans. 

My parents work abroad for my education and they do their best for my little brother, big sister and me. My sister lives on her own but comes to visit us on her days off from work but she works as a nurse helping the patients get better and she live with boyfriend as he is a painter but he is cool while my brother and him like to play with each.

But right now I wait for the men to come into the trap that I have set up for them. They come closer and closer as one of them trips over. He drags the other guy down with into the tap as they became insects to me coming out of my hiding spot to face show my scary face there came to hear it. One of the men grabbed his gun as his shoots in my direction, I dodge his attack then get tired of their attacks as I walk away from them when a skeleton comes out nowhere and looks at me that make my spine shiver know this skeleton was dangerous to mess with. 

The guy chuckles at me for reason as lets a hand out for me to shake as reach for his hand but pull into the skeleton chest that made my blush like crazy hearing my beating faster than usual the next thing is a man shouting “God dam it we miss, hey bustard let us kill that bitch if you didn’t know she a killer that killed our friend/comands and she is one of koura’s best assassins.” Shit my secrets out as I scared that he going to something to me.

Then the skeleton says “so what she is a killer am be she has a reason on doing it but you should deal your problems on a kid” his word made me feel like crying for some reason as I felt tears come out my eyes as he looks down into my empty eye see my tears. He shakes my head as he summons a huge dragon skull head that was about to shoot a blaster then I hear screams of the men running away from us. He looked at me with a scary face saying “explain kid” as explain to him my family debt and the assassin family that we own to and my deal to the head of the family. He looked shocked as everyone would then I have looked down knowing he going call me a monster for kill people.

He pats my hand saying “how about I give you a job at my mansion as I pay you money for your hard work so you can pay your debt and your job will a secretary guard but you will need to wear a maid’s outfit and help the maids out with chores. I have relatives that live in the mansion about four relative and my younger brother. ‘that a lot of relatives living in one mansion” I nodded to agree to his job offer as he gave me a map to his mansion that was far from here so I ran home waving bye to this nice skeleton as I say “my name (Y/N)” as he shouts “I’m Sans, san the skeleton and see ya kid” while ran to my home to see a messenger from the boss as I sends him a text ‘I found a job so will you keep the deal that will not kill anymore’ as phone ping see the boss’s text saying ‘well done (Y/N) as expected you will no longer be assassin we will hope you pay all £1400 in due time as I am a patient man’. The boss let me go have normal teenage girl should do as I will protect my master and relatives but have a bad feeling that tomorrow will be a weird day.

~Sans pov~

I woke up nearby the mansion in the forest area as I heard shouting coming deeper in the forest as go and check what got their bones riled up about something when I teleport to a nearby tree take a peek over, see a young teenager running toward the tree as the man starts walking closer to the girl. She then suddenly jump on to a tree trunk as one of the man trips into a trap dragging his buddy with him the girl jump down the other side of the tree see them walking toward the hole that girl smirk as she sighed in relief. Then I hear a gunshot see the girl dodge them so fast was unbelievable. And think about his she might be a qualified to be our secretary guard for our mansion but is this person trustworthy as the girl.

She then get tired as she walks off then she suddenly jumps see her reaction of me as let hand out for handshake while saying “hey kid, don’t you know how to a new pal come on and shake my hand” as she slow moves her hand then noticing the two men laying on the ground with hi gun about to shot as pull the kid towards me as the bullet miss her. I hear them shout out “God dam it we miss, hey bustard let us kill that bitch if you didn’t know she a killer that killed our men and she is one of koura’s best assassins.”

The girl looked scared and worried about this secret of her as thought at first ‘she is that dangerous she must have a reason, she didn’t just kill them to people for some reason as hate to do this, I can’t let them kill a child in front of me as Papyrus and Torey will kill me for not help this kid’. I answered them “so what she is a killer am be she has a reason on doing it but you should deal your problems on a kid” as the looked mad at me so looked down as the kid was cry while her face was brightly light up like a tomato I pulled her into me to hide her cute little face. I summoned my gaster blaster as it was ready to shoot as them; they ran away as I looked down to kid say “explain” they look down with a dark emotionless face then she explained her situation to me.

‘This kid been through a lot they need a job and need a secretary guard but the others will pick on her…… so I think she can help the maids as we are a bit short on staff so I make her maid as she need to her job as secretary guard who wears a maid’s outfit as she can help the maids out’ thought as like the idea so gave the offer “how about I give you a job at my mansion as I pay you money for your hard work so you can pay your debt and your job will a secretary guard but you will need to wear a maid’s outfit and help the maids out with chores. I have relatives that live in the mansion about four relative and my younger brother. ‘that a lot of relatives living in one mansion” she nod to the idea with a smile that can smelt anyone’s heart. She started to walk then turns saying “my name (Y/N)”, “I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton and see ya kid” as well told her my name as told where live then she left for her home.

I teleported outside the mansion being greeted home by a few maids then left toward the living room as there was my brother ‘Papyrus’ and cousin ‘blueberry’ building puzzles with ‘Honey’ on the couch reading a book. When I open the door they looked at me as Papyrus got up and says “BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN, I HOPE YOU HAVEN’T FELL ASLEEP IN THE FOREST AGAIN AND I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU GOT YOURSELF HURT, AND NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TELL YOU THAT THERE WAS NO TROUBLE WHILE YOU WERE AWAY”, ‘he sound worried about me’. “Hey pap we should really as I kind fell asleep in the forest but I did work myself down to the bone yesterday” as he answered “SANS YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL WHERE YOU SLEEP……SANS WAS THAT A PUN.......yeah bro……OH MY GOD SANS, WHAT DID I SAYS ABOUT YOUR PUNS NYE” as blueberry stared at his brother saying ‘DON’T YOU DARE PAPY’ with his eyes. Honey was going to say something but the door knock on as a maid came in the room saying “sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready” as they bow then left the room. We all then left the room to the dinning room see a large amount of food on the table.

After we eaten our meal i announced to the other about my new project that i am working ofn as i said the final news "by tomorrow we will have a new maid that replace Mrs (L/N) but this maid is granddaughter of Mrs (L/N) as she will be work so be nice and there are rules you guys must follow with this new maid especially you Red" Red look mad because he usually use the maids as playthings for his entertainment. He growled "fine" i smiled as listed the rules " rule no.1 don't anything uncomfortable for the maid, rule no.2 no violence toward her, rule no.3 don't ask any personal thing about her and last rule no.4 respect her. Anyone got a problem say now expected Red and Edge, the rules are to protect her so she can work safely." Edge growled as he stamped out of the room as Papy and blue were exicted to meet this new maid while Honey was anxious about her, i can't blame him but kid is a good besides forced to kill people for money her family debt the own to the koura’s family.

I wake up at 6am in the morning to start my day as go and get changed in my casual clothes that is my favourite (F/C) vest top with a black hoodie over it, (A/C) skinny jeans and black combat boots. I go down stairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast for four people as I decided to cook sausages, harsh browns, egg with beans as i finish cooking and put it on the plate. And I got a dish the started on porridge for grandma since she has a high fever the doctor told be feed her for breakfast and list of meal for her as well as medicine.

I then go and wake my younger brother up for breakfast but doesn't want to wake up as he will hate me for this. I started to tickle his stomach as he laughs trying to stop me by kick and screaming "Stop it sis, you know I hate being tickled" he sulks as I replied "your fault for not waking up when told go and eat your breakfast before it get cold. I also got work soon as I am helping grandma out while she get better also I am going to work there while I can finish the debt of £1400 we owe. 

I need to give grandma her food and grandfather's as well" I explained he smirked "finally you got a job, now you don't have that dirt work for them any more and I hate that guy who think he have what he want because we owe money to his grandfather" I laugh as I pick the two plate "I hate him too little bro" I playful say he smile as he took a bit of the food and continue eat as it was sign of how delicious it was.

I walk to grandfather's room and place he food on his table, he woke up to the smell of the food while i left knowing grandfather was okay on his own but I got my cold mask on as I walked in her room to see her weak smile showing she was doing okay for a middle age woman with a horrible fever. I entered her room to get a small table as I put in front of her while placing her food, I got a spoon her porridge and careful feed her. After feeding her I got her medicine and gave it her as I final told her, the news she smiled happily for me the I put in bed while I left the room closing the door behind me. I took my mask off then go back to the kitchen to see Ross cleaning the dishes as I gave him the dish while I reheat my food then eat it all but anything I didn't like I gave to ross to eat because he is still a growing boy. 

I grab my bag as I head to the meeting place to meet Sans or some else waiting for me as though it am be a maid since the masters don't wake up until 7am I have 40 mins to get there before they wake up since grandma always told me about her job and how they act but also how to deal with them so I will have to act similar to my grandma but like I am at school. So I finally made it, since it a 5 minute walk for me. I see a maid looking at me as she ask "Are you (Y/N) the new maid and Mrs (L/N)'s granddaughter." I nod as I smile she says "you do have that similar looks to each other but your younger so follow me to the maid locker entrance" I follow her to the side way of the mansion to see a door that need a key card to get in. The maid give me a key card of my own that have my name and picture on it as the maid explains "This key card is used to get in the locker rooms for use so don't lose it but also if you know of master Red pervert ways of peaking in the locker rooms.

Now master Sans has give us a key card so only we can enter and the room is anti magic so no monster can teleport in." she says so happily, I can't blame her "and master Sans has told the other the rulers that will keep you safe and if they break the rulers shout master Sans name or tell us. And I am the head maid that will guiding and work with me so call me miss Louise" she informs me as I smile while enter room to see a few maids getting ready. They see me looks at miss Louise asking her "she the new maid for sad she will not last long by master Black and master Red" as another maid says "not true master Sans has warn them because she the granddaughter of Mrs (L/N) and I heard she knows self defence while rumours say she took down adult men that tried to rape that town people talk about all day yesterday." I answered "that rumour is true" they looked at me as they had hope I would survive these master the mentioned and grandma did say the same thing. 

The first maid said "sorry your grandma must told you about them" I nod as I walk to an empty lock next my grandma locker but I open mine as the clothes were already there so I started get change as I kept the vest top on and got my black shorts under my maid outfit it was classic black dress with white apron and white frilly on edge of the dress also a white head band what maids wear on their heads. I finally got dress on as got my boots and my socks as I on white long socks and black fancy shoes while I put my bag and clothes along with my boots in the locker. 

I went to miss Louise that was waiting for me to go and make breakfast for the master as the like to have different thing so after we made breakfast some of the maids got trays for one master that so many food for one as i was asked to stay in the kitchen while miss Louise went out to help the maids so put the other group of food on different trays for which master that was on the list of who want which.

Miss Louise entered and checked I did put the food on the right plate as it was correct while maids got different ones but the maid rock paper scissor to decide to do master Reds and master Black when one plate was left master Sans usually my grandma or miss Louise does this as my grandma mentioned before. Miss Louise grab the tray as we walk to master Sans room together it was to teach me a few things. As we enter Sans room it was dark miss Louise ask me to only watch her and listen to instructs because Sans wanted to talk to me before I meet the other she told me as she gave me the tray while she woke Sans up it took a while before he wake up. 

I gave miss Louise the tray as she handed it over to Sans who was half asleep while he took a bit of the food. There was silence for a long time while sans eaten as he almost fell asleep again then miss Louise snap her fingers as he woke chucking. I watch them like I was invisible to them as sans started a conservation "So kid how are you doing" I replied "I fine I guess, I this stuff at home so I have experience at this." He then asked me "So how your grandma doing kid" is he worried about I guess I'll tell the true, "she has a high fever as she tries to get out of having her medicine but she will be fine in a few day if she rest herself" he took a little to process the information before answering "I know how she feels that stuff taste nasty as I tibia for her" I hear a pun so I tried not to laugh or tell a pun. Miss Louise was not amused at all "I guess you not a..." Sans cut of by miss Louise "master Sans, master papyrus will hear you and will tell you off. And you're puns aren't amusing as others right miss (L/N)" looking at me so I smiled weakly "yes miss Louise" I felt awkward about this conservation about puns. 

Sans got up as he went toward me as he says "Kid if you have any problems tell me or miss Louise and I will introduce you to the others or you might know them since your grandma is a big talker and she did told me a lot about you" why did talk about me, not my brother he better than me as he is closer to grandma than me or is it about the past as I don't remember much about my childhood. I answered Sans "she doesn't stop talking about you and the other master and I have seen picture of them." Sans chuckles "i see she must have..." sans was cut off by the door opening "SANS I SWEAR THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO A PUN" a tall skeleton in aura, red boots and red gloves standing so this is Papyrus but he seems similar like I seen him or know him. Sans answers "yeah bro so how are you doing bro" he looks happy but something different from yesterday or is he hiding things but I feel there something dark hang around him, I should care about it hits need to be keep to myself. Papyrus notice me stand as he smiles cheerfully "HELLO HUMAN NICE SEE YOU AGAIN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOU ALREADY KNOW" wait he knows me so he has seen me before must be at school, grandma did say he goes to same school for education reasons since monster didn't have school but only old books that are years old "hello master Papyrus it will be a pleasure to be serving you and your brother" I greeted him will a huge smile. As there was a small orange dust on his checks and the same with sans but with blue dust. 

I ignore it for the moment as miss Louise turn to Papyrus to greet him "Good morning Papyrus we must be leaving to a tend to our chores" as she bowed as I did the same, walk out with her while I wave bye to him as he shouted "GOOD LUCK ON THE FIRST DAY" I smile look at miss Louise as she smile a bit while she told me "you did well but I did notice you were hold a laugh but for it was your first day I will let it slide, I did laugh when I first start so you will learn to not to so it doesn't in courage him. He keeps on tell them every change he get with his brother or without" sound like really love puns and he has that dark shadow or something around him so he is hiding something or something is haunting him like spirit or some that was there but isn't. What am I thinking I better not telling anyone and hiding this for anyone since that time I don't want anyone think I am crazy. 

We walk down to a room as miss Louise explained "this the equipment room holding everything we maid use to cleaning or gardening so we will be cleaning the dinning room before dinner after we will see if we have time to do anything else before we start cooking dinner." as a few maids came in while they chose which chore to do as there two other maids coming to do the dinning as other maids split into pairs for each room but why are there four maids in the dinning unless it must be huge. Miss Louise gave me the equipment I needed as I put them on my belt used for holding cleaning equipment as we all walked to the rooms or chores we were assigned to do I walk to the dinning as the two maid introduce themselves "hi (Y/N) it nice to meet you, I'm Emily" "I'm Sona, we heard much about you from your grandma" then I guess it they are okay as Sona has cool purple aura and Emily has orange aura about that make you want smile.

"It nice to meet you both" they smiled as Louise coughed "miss (L/N) you will wipe the table and once you are done please tell me" the two looked away "miss Louise is in a mad mood since she found out her boyfriend cheated on with a younger college student. But she is a nice person as she is friends with your grandma, if you don't know your grandma is respected by all master and specially with Red and Edge" Sona whispered as went to talk to miss Louise for her job. The table was long must be for guest or dinner party so I started to wipe as I felt a dark presence that was watching us so I guess it might be Red as he the pervert and stalker that grandma said.

I swipe the table with a wet cloth as I wiped the dust of the table as then dried with a clean dry towel as I repeated until I was done. I went miss Louise as I told her I was done, she smiled as showed me where the plates and table wear is as she showed me show me place I put to the thing on as coppiced in the areas where miss Louise told me to put them. I then went and dust the selves and any object that need dusting, I got the swing on this as hum a song while working while I notice miss Louise smiled then turned to the door calling out "master Red may I help you" her amour darken a bit same with the other two. 

"I noticed the new maid was here so I want to say hello since she the crazy bitch granddaughter but she looks ugly like grandma" wow, how rude he is lying he was stalking me with a gross look. I introduce myself "hello I'm (Y/N) master Red why did you lie, you were there stalking the maids and grandma had a message to tell you since she illness she told to tell you" he was shock to hear this "so sweat heart what's the her message" I answer "master Red if you dare lay a finger on the maid or my granddaughter I will teach you a lesson you will never for get you pervert." I talk in my grandma's mad voice. When he heard her voice he freaked out as if she was here when I finished talking he growled "how.....it sound like she was here you bitch you voice copied her" I smiled "it a talent that she taught me, sorry for scaring master Red" he turn away as growled "I was not scared so I am leaving tell the bitch she can go to hell" he was lying since the colour turn to bluely purple that means he worried about grandma so he a tsudere really he thinks i am cute instead of ugly. Miss Louise was shocked as she asked "did Stella really tell you that" I nodded will she did have a notice to all masters but there in my bag so I could give them to her. 

The other two hug me "we have a secret weapon to protect us, thank you Stella for sending an angel." Emily cried as Sona talk "cool kid you sounded like her" the smiled as Louise coughed out "well back to work everyone" we carried with the chores as the time was 11:30 am it was near dinner as miss Louise called everyone to the changing rooms as she assigned few makes to serve, some that cooked in kitchen and other cleaned. I went with miss Louise in the kitchen as helped cooked while maid were stuck on what make the masters as I suggested what about asking the what they want then they went out to ask them.

A few maids went to ask the masters what they want for dinner as I stayed in the kitchen with miss Louise while we make the desserts for the masters, it was parfait look so delicious but continue work ignoring the fact that I was hungry for food. So we put the desserts in the freezer as the maid came back looking on confused as miss Louise question "so well what did they request." The maids face look pale as the one maid said "Master Blue wants tacos, master Papyrus ask for spaghetti , Master Edge wants Lasagne but the problem is the other master would have the same to there brothers" they look depressed as well miss Louise. 

"No problem is there all master requests does have the same meat used in so we can make there requests in different stages plus we can put salad in the tacos so it has a balance texture in it. And so onion with carrots to neutralize the acid as put some a bit of mushrooms but the vegetables must be small so the master don't notice them as well as shred the carrot. The lasagne can be last as we could use cheese sauce and at the top of it needs some shredded cheese on top." they looked at me if I was a genius that save them time as miss Louise shouts "You heard the girl start cooking the meat as well as the tacos, lasagne sheets, cheese sauce and the spaghetti now girls." as patting me on my head show that she is grateful to me.

I cooked the meat as i normally do at home cooking while the mince was cook i got spoon some of it for two plates. A maid passed the small cut vegetables as I slide them off the cutting board while i mix them in then waited for the two chopped tomato cans that were open so chucked them in but i ask miss Louise to take over ask she mixed the tomatoes in. 

I look for tomato purée and some basil to mix in while I gave miss Louise the purée to put in as I got the can and put the basil in as I mixed it with a bit of water then pour in in sauce pan. Then turn the temperature down to three as it was warm and ready for it to be served. I place sheet on the bottom and put some of the sauce on the plate and I place the layer as I ask for the cheese sauce to spread on top of the layer then put another lasagne sheets to cover the sauce as I repeated the process while I add shredded cheese on top as it goes in the oven after a few minutes it was ready to be served as well as the other dishes on the tray as there were bottle of ketchup, mustard and honey. 

As I thought it must be a skeleton thing as two maid went out with the tray to serve the food as miss Louise went with me to maids dressing room as we got out our lunches to eat quick so we could go back to work. After a few minutes we went back to wash up the dishes a and equipment we used as two got the desserts and serve to the masters. I helped clean the room up by wiping the counters then I a maid called me to go meet the master as miss Louise followed me as she had business to one of the masters. 

I walked in behind miss Louise as she entered to introduce me as she slides to the side while I bow to the master "it a pleasure to serve you." I smiled to see there reaction. I see blue skeleton smiled with stars eyes must be Blueberry as he was bright like Papyrus but has a cuter aura, next to him was tall skeleton with an orange hoodie on with a lazy smile must be master orange and last one skeleton scary than the rest with dark version of Papyrus clothes but he had a scar on his left eye but he didn't looked pleased but I know how to hold him by grandma advice I know I can do this. 

I see masters were looking at me as San interrupt them "guys I know you are interested but don't..." Papyrus looks at Sans knowing he was going to make a pun as prepared to not laugh. "SANS DON'T", "glue your eyes to her" wow know how to flirt in a pun as Papyrus freaks out but managed to hold my laughter while i heard Edge and Blueberry groan. So it true that Papyrus, Blueberry and Edge hate puns. I notice orange was glaring at me as he didn't trust me at all to make sure I am a good person at my info on him is he lazy but has secrets like Sans because of the aura around him and he knows when I am lying to him.

Sans excuse me to go to work but I went to maid who were cleaning if I could help so I could find so traps areas to install tonight and I have Sunday to sleep through since I only work in afternoon I helped until 1pm as I went with a few maids to change as there were a few maids leaving and entering. I only take this time go home and sleep until 6pm as I made plans and I went hacked in the cameras to watch the system as install traps that surround the forest and I can control the system to lock down anytime an known person enters the house without master knowledge of them, so I came in the mansion dress as a man in the office watching in the room looking at the trap that wasn't hard to build since it has a basement under and I replace the floor with sliding open floor trap that send them to the basement.

I only stayed to set up the traps while someone was watch me know who it was "Sans I know your there" I see sans standing there looking at me with a lazy smile "So kid have set up the traps and the system on your device so you can operate the traps and check cameras anywhere you are." I nod as I show him my watch as I slide to each camera "if any thing happens I can get notification if anyone the camera doesn't knows of." I explain as he replied "good kid well see ya tomorrow" wave as I left got my computer to set up connect to my computer work base in the attic co no one will know not even my family knows but Sans. I thought before I went to bed think about the day as I can't wait what to be in store as work under miss Louise but can't stop think about orange how he glares at me so I will try to prove that I am a good person, as soon as possible after a few moments I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: the maids crazy first day of highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of your masters come to visit your sick grandmother as the next day so big day happen to the Reader on her first day of high school since her day was short but she meet a old childhood classmate that wanted to be friends with but could never do before.

~(Y/N)'s pov~

The next day i woke up arround 5am since i couldn't get back to sleep as i check my laptop to install the last bits of code for the automatic traps to set off at night when there a break in. I basely learn this hacking and reprogramming from a man that tried poison my old boss be he was killed two years ago but he taught it to me in cases in the future to keep me a kid from danger. I finished the code installments then walked out of my room to go and cook breakfast for grandma then the others but i hear someone awake trying creep me out. 

I turn to see my brother pouted to seem like i ruin his fun to tease me so i give him a smile then closing in on him while my hand went to tickle he on his stomach as he starts laughing but swings his hands to get me to stop. I just dodge his hands and continued to tickle him until a few minutes later when i get grandma's breakfast and medics for her fever as i went into her room to see her looking better than yesterday. I gave her the porridge as she eat it slowly while i open the window for some fresh air and get a change of sleep wear so we can get out of the sweaty clothes she in but if she take her medics and sleep she will be good as new for a grandma in her 30's. I see she is done eating as i start taking her clothers off and swap them with clean ones then lay her back down as i give her the medicine before she fell to sleep knowing she will better but grandpa isn't here must be on business trip without tell us again or (B/N) hasn't told me about it again. I sigh before entering the kitchen to get myself cereal since ross is eating it as it would save time.

After breakfast ross goes on the playstation 4 to play on Overwatch as i go in my room to get changed and grab money, phone and my laptop. Once i was ready, i walked out to rush to the mansion since it's 6:15 am as miss Lousie want me in the changing room in 15 minutes time while i rush jumping from tree to tree branch noticing traps that weren't mine so it must be the work of master Edge but when did he do this, i am glad i went through the trees. I get at the mansion looking out for traps while walking to changing room when i open the door to see miss Lousie glancing at me.

She asks me "how did you get here so quick since master Edge has set his traps yesterday" i walked to my locker to change as i answer "i went through the trees since it safer than the ground but i have a feeling he was doing this towards me since i am new." i smiled towards her. She suddenly feels the chills that i gave her a message that was telling her not to push her luck and i informed her on my grandma condition. Once i finished getting dress i notice two letters address to me so i put them in my bag as i go with Miss Lousie getting the masters breakfast while we prepare them i start think about my homework that needs to be done for tomorrow.

We finished preparing the breakfast as everyone get the voting system when miss Emily makes me vote as well then with a sudden luck i get master Blue to wake up but i wait to see another maid looking happy and smiling since she has master Blue as well but i walk behind with the food. I notice she seems a little like a bitch like from an anime i watched once, she more like the bully that hurt the main character by back stabbing as she get the whole school to dislike her. 

I get my guard up arround her as we reach to a stop infront of a door while we entered the room seeing a blue bed with a small cute skeleton was sleeping but it too cute to walk him. The maid looks at me to wake this cute skeleton so she is testing to notice how i react towards him but i feel her smirk on her face. I walk arround the opposite side to slowly shake him as gentle as i can be, i softly say "master Blue please wake..... we have breakfast ready." he gets up slowly rubbing his eyes cutely as much as possible i try to don't show my reaction to his cuteness then he stares at the food and me excitedly, i smile at his reaction.

He says "AH MISS (Y/N) ITS NICE TO MEET YOU AGAIN SO LATER CAN I SHOW YOU MY PUZZLES" he look like an innocent child as i answer "um... Master Blue you might need to request miss Lousie on the matter since she in charged of me and my work why ask her" smile at him gently. He looked disappointed for a second then jumping into a smile of excitement as he grabs he food eating every plate until there were none left but he jumps out of bed while run to me saying "I'M SURE SHE WILL ALLOW IT BUT MISS (Y/N) CAN I COME AND VIST (L/N) SINCE I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR LONG TIME" i smile at his worry for my grandma so pat his head "yes master Blue but you need to let the other know so there don't get worried" i say so calm to him know its fine. 

Master Blue suddenly had dust of blue on his cheeks it looked cute on him as place the plates on the tray to leave smiling at him to leave the maid who seem jealous of me and the cute master lost in thoughts. I walk back to the kitchen smiling at how cute he was but i feel two stares on me. It seems like Red and other in different directions from each other, i try to keep calm as i carry on to see miss Lousie "you seem cheerful so what happen" i stare at her as rolled my eyes in two directions while she walk with me in the kitchen.

I answer her question "master Blue like request something with you if you could go see him now" as starts to wash the dishes of master Blue's dirty plates. Miss Lousie goes to see master Blue while emily comes in with an depressing aura around her showing that she had to deal with Edge or Red but i see Red looking with a perverted grin towards me it was gross. I ran to Emily holding her hand saying "what wrong Emily we can talk, will do have 5 minutes until everyone returns" she look at me sighing "its master Edge he has been rude to me about the lack of cleaning his room and other rooms but not just me and other maids are targeted by master Edge in the end they all leave so now it my turn" she seems like she been bullied by him. I hold her hand "i know how you feel with him give crap about you to leave them people make me sick but don't quit your job if you do he would have won. He might be right about areas you miss or he being a jerk but do let him control you just show how strong you are and carry on working soon or later he will lose interest in you, so he move to another. It simply like dealing with a big bully but don't lose hope and try your best since you got other maid to help you out" i smile to give her courage as she smiled "your right you know but i didn't know you were bullied in school". 

I look down "it happened a long time ago but we need to go back to work be grateful you have friend to support you" i changed into a smile. I walk the changing room to see miss Lousie looking at me saying to me "miss (L/N) you will be dusting the hallway after i want you to go to master Blue room to clean and then return here for next assignment" i nodd to head to the hallway to get a cloth to meet the three other staff since there is about three floors to clean since the attic and basement are for Biden by master Sans but i know that three master have the basement key to the room have something to do with science stuff but the attic must be used for star gazing but since it can be dangerous to go up by master Sans worried that the maids hurt themselves or something up there, master Sans doesn't want us to find out. 

I start wiping the handle on the staircase as i hear someone stomping closer "SLAVES HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER" by the rude manner this Edge as other shook his head as i answered "i saw him downstairs near the kitchen a while ago master Edge" bow down to him to show give him his attention that he is important "FINALLY SOMEONE WHO SEES MY GREATNESS AND I HOPE YOU TELL THE TRUE, YOU MIGHT BE MY PERSONAL SLAVE NYENYE" he stomps of shouting his brother name as i sigh "i going regret that decision soon." 

I carried on each floor the maid from before stares at me damn jealous about this morning as she is now whispering some rumours about to get others to hate me so she gets her way. As if i would care about trying to bully me but girl doesn't realise the cameras everywhere, i smile while finished the last bits as master Edge comes with Red beside him seeing the bitch maid as he says "YOU SLAVE HAVEN'T CLEANED TO FLOOR PROPERLY..." "master Edge i have..." she was cut of by Edge "DON'T TALK BACK YOU SCUM AS I SAY DO IT AGAIN THAN SLACKING OFF." some he notice her as he making her to stop her action in the most jerk way as possible think of it make me want to laugh but stop myself while face down to clean so no one see my face i love laugh but Edge he will get annoyed by this. 

I finish walking towards master Blue room to clean before i go in i knocked on the door as he swings open to see him smiling "Miss (Y/N) have come to see my puzzles" i look at him smiling "Master Blue you can show me while i clean your room master" he look at me for few seconds "good idea miss (Y/N) since i wouldn't want you to get into trouble about it." he drag me in as i start to clean his room in this well kept as i only need to dust and clean his dirt items in his room.

He shows me how the puzzle works as i was really interesting while watching as my hand all the work but then master Orange come in she me clean his room. Blue jumps to hug his brother as i wish i had that nice relationship with my brother who ignores me or mad when i try to hug him. I hear master Blue talk to him but i don't listen by time i finished they were going downstairs for dinner.

I walk to the office as miss Lousie cames to me asking "(Y/N) would you take master Blue and Orange to your house since they want go as you do have the afternoon off" i nod to get my lunch out to eat. "That is great i will tell them about so get ready after you eaten" she left to inform them as i get the dress off me to put my clothes on while finishing off my food. I grab my bag and keycard and run in front of the mansion to wait for Blue and Orange to come out when Blue jump out of nowhere to hug me to cause me to blush a bit laughing off blues cuteness but the chills that orange gave was no laughing matter "master Orange i think you need to relax i don't eat as i am grateful you two are coming to she grandma since might need to see some friendly faces" i gave my hand out smiling he looked shocked by my words "BROTHER MISS (Y/N) IS RIGHT AND NO ONE WENT TO VIST MISS (G/M/N) DINCE SHE WAS ILL." blue pouted like a child turn arround to hold my laugh but small giggles came out as Orange "bro your right but you need to chill down to the bones" i heard blue groan at his pun as we walked, i let out my laughs as blue "MISS (Y/N) DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM" i nod as i answered "i tried but blue call me (Y/N) i not a work so call me by first name any way i want get to know you both well since i am work under you." smiling at him to see Orange blushing and smirking "are you sure kid i am hollow insided and out" as he lean on me making me drag him since he was a lazy bone like Sans. 

After 30 minutes we arrived as i open the door shouted "(B/N) i 'm home with some guests for grandma" he came running to see them as he looks at me. "Bro don't tell me you didn't give grandma her medicine again and i can see it on your face" i sigh as i show them to grandma's room while she was awake looking at two skeleton as left them to talk. I check the cameras get some dinner for us and grandma as i cut the vegetables as i was making (F/M) soup for us. Turn to see orange see me cook as he blush but what is he think as i shrug it while goes outside bet he going to smoke, well i don't like the smell of smoke but i don't care he a skeleton but he might still be bad for him.

After a cooking, (B/N) came in to get some food to eat as i put the leftovers in a container for Wednesday dinner so i put the container in the freezer. 

~Next day~

Morning came as the alarm rang my ears out to force my body ro get up while i lift my heavy sleepy body. I do hate leaving my nice warm bed as walk down to get breakfast to see my Grandma cook pancakes, bacon and eggs my favourite breakfast that only grandma makes best but can't compare it to mine since put her feels in it.

So i ran to get my brother up as he tries to go back before dragging him out of bed. He groans in pain as runs down downstairs for his food so i could get to school early to meet his friends. I followed down to see breakfast ready to eat as grab my knife and york to eat my food. The flavour burst through me as i loved the same sweet breakfast.

After breakfast i went to get dressed for school as i put my uniform with my black hoodie and i grab my bag started to put things i need for school also work. It will a great day but i need to stay as i heard rumors about that school as it is my first year there and my best friend too. We are the opposites of each but have similar in our own way it like fate brought us to be friends as we were a first didn't get alone because of our differences. We do have a few agruement but it doesn't ruin our friendship because of that crazy day made us realised that we are not the person the other thought they was so it started our friend also a team.

I went to downstairs to get my lunch as grandma gives me a stirred look "(Y/N) ~sigh~ just don't cause any trouble as i know how you and Karin are always causing trouble in middle school" she gives me a smile smile while i started to walk out, "Don't worry i will only use self denfense but we started the fight since we only just deafening ourself from the bullies they don't call me Nightmarecat for no reason it because how scary but no one from school is going to this school but we made promise for a new start" she look at me like i was insane or something after a moment i hear a sigh from her.

I hear bro came down as he was ready to go when i decide to take him with me. He look at me knowing of what was going to do as he grabs me tight while i start get ready to run but i would have a brush for us if our hair get messy. I ran down the stairs as they are very long as bro was shutting his eyes while he hopes to live another day, he is was so cute like this but i would let get hurt because of me. 

We finally made it down as i brush his hair when we went our separate ways to school while i meet Karin on the ways as she looked girly but with her hoodie as the school allow hoodies and makes to help student but some student don't them but we do for reason of our past that we caused a lot of trouble. We entered to got to our homeroom i was lucky to have her in the next door to my homeroom but i entered the room to see a group of boys in the circle as a girl grab me to drag me the side of room smiling.

"We need to stay away from them they are dangerous here is the girls, the names Alya but call me Al" she looks at me then start introduce the others then ask for mine "(Y/N) but the guys are planning on doing something weird or something." they look at them and back at me, they looked sccared as the fearless girl says "Its for protecting the class from the gangs so the guy are getting the whole class masks to protect us girls from a few gangs and the skeleton brothers but their cousins are kind but i heard the older brother has repeated all his years and finally on his last year but he a pervert and a womanize. And younger is a strict....and scary." as she looks at me then "Red and Edge know them as my poor grandma work for them as Edge a tsudere i heard if you know for long." they looked at you hugging while feeling sorry for you.

The teacher comes in the room to take us to the hall for assembly to welcome students as i am in class 1-B and i only in the class because my exams results i don't look like a smart student i am surprisely clever but i don't really like studying that much only did it for me get a job in the future. We stand they as the student council president give his speech when a gang rampage in the buliding as teachers rushed at them then students council went arround give mask for student but i ended up with a black cat mask.

I put a mask on as i heard a two similar voices "YOU ARE ALL USELESS SLAVES DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MY SELF." the voice of Edge scared the students when i saw Red looking in my direction but some guy pull me behind to protect me but i hear Red say "shit what a pain you guy are trying to protect the girls but i will do as i please you can't take hahaha" i heard a karin struggling to get out of Red .

I snapped as i jumped over the guy to run to karin when the bastard start to something "this the cute want to play...." i dodge him then kick from the behind as Karin get to my side "hey calm down don't kill the guy for a touching me but we need to get back" i look at her and nodded as we ran to the exit but i only found a pissed off Red.

I jumped back to he got closer to me smiling as he grab my arm trying to break but only letting throw the skeleton when student council drags us outside the hall back to homeroom as i take my mask off sighing but i see my female classmate running up to me and hugging me as they told me how worried they was about i smiled to them, "sorry a friend of mine was in trouble some need to help her." We waited for the teacher to return as i put my headphones to listen to music starting to draw a cool background for my next drawing but there was a bang at the door for a few time then door collapses down see a similar girl from childhood but she saw me "oh isn't it (Y/N) I don't see Max with you, did the bastard ditch you." she said in mean tone as i replied "I not his friend, never will be a friend of that psychopath, he did horrible thing to you and everyone else but I am not person I was before. I wanted to be friend with you for a long time then I promised to take responsible of his mistakes he made me suffered though and everyone else. So I'm trying say sorry for being weak and clueless innocent child because of that i made everyone suffered by him."

My words made her silent as she holds her arm trying to say something and I grab her smiling when she blushed push away saying "fine I forgive you and I be your friend out of pity hahahaha" like always she tries to act like she doesn't want to be my friend but she always been staring at me in elementary school. It shows she wanted to be my friend but he always scared her away and I want give what she been wanting so she doesn't having any regret. She such tsudere to me as the thought made me laugh as I say "you're the same as remember Hannah" smiling as she hides her who truly is but the girl grab my shoulder.

"(Y/N) don't talk to a girl is rude you shouldn't be friends with a gang member of Edge" I was shocked but I saw her look sad as I grab her hand, " I don't care she a female and we need to support each other even I have turned a new leaf from the past so why can't she turn a leaf by have a friend to guide to the right path". They look at me smiling as I was right so we looked at Luna who looked shy at us when I heard a guy shouts "Its Edge and Red there on their way here".

Everyone starts to panic as put my mask as we decide to say nickname since they don't know our real names but I had to use 'Nightmarecat' since it my only nickname I can use at the moment. As they came in when notice Luna when she looks to Edge then she bows down say "boss I went looking for new gang member for you but seems like they are weak" as smirks looking at me then Red was behind me "found you now you will pay".

This words made me jump back as I hit the wall but Edge look at his brother "SANS DON'T YOU SHE COULD BE USEFUL AND YOU USELESS YOU'RE LAZILY, FLIRT SO STOP FLIRTING WITH THOSE TRASH. " Red stopped out of fear when Edge tries to take my mask when "I join if you will don't hurt this class and leave the mask on so the teachers will not know. And call me 'Nightmarecat'" saying with no emotion. He smirk as he drags me out when Luna looks shocked by my actions even class didn't want this for me as "DEAL HUMAN BUT I WILL WANT TO USE YOU FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT BUT LUNA GO AND GET EVERYONE TO OUR BASE FOR A MEETING" just when we got out classroom the student council president saved me from Edge when he got behind him that was master Sans who looked disappointed in them. 

They were both scared of Sans when they tried to run but Sans use his magic "sigh you two are in huge trouble and I am going to disband your gang and you Red will be studying at home and Edge you will be at school studying or there will be more trouble but I sorry miss that had to be involve" I blush from his word. I shake my hands "it's okay I mean it's fine you shouldn't worry for me since I am the one not one who should be worried but the other people that in the gang" oh my gosh I am not fine why is it that master Sans save me again when I am in trouble.

"Sans I think you broke her so can we go now" I am so embarrassed by mine own action as the student council president takes me back to his office to question me about my past as looked into my papers on my record from my middle school. "Me and my friend, we wanted a new start from middle school since we got into many fights that didn't start but only defended but people took it the wrong way so we gone to this since no one knows about our middle school past." he looked at me saying "so that why it says on your record is a lie but you did get high score on the entrance exams but your fighting skills and awareness to save others around you so I want invite you to the council to be my vice-council president since you have the skill. Also you can avoid being force into Edge's gang but you will always have a mask on and protect me and other student from trouble so do you agree to my proposal." I grab his hand as I replied with "Yes if it will me and my classmates from danger but I can do half of your work and I need to go my part-time job" he nods to welcome me as he let me go home for the day since all the first years were let out home early as I took my mask my I got into town.

I ran into an Blackberry and his brother Syrup, they are always on my tail for me to work for them as their maid but that won't happen since I already got a job. Black smirk as he says "WELL ISN'T (Y/N) HOW ARE YOU TODAY AS I WANT YOU TO MY SERVANT SINCE YOU ARE ONLY ONE WERVY ON SERVING ME THE TERRIFING BLACKBERRY MHWEMHWEMHWE" I hate how he keeps on asking for than anyone else and I think it cute he want attention but can't already got a job. "Sorry Black but I got a job already no hard feeling plus I need to go home, I can hang out with you sometime when I am free" his face was all dark blue blush as he pouted.

I ran home since grandmother was at work in the mansion as I go and get my laptop to do my security work as I watched everything going in the mansion then notice the talk between Sans, Red and Edge as I about listen in but stopped by Sans glare at the two skeletons. They seem to fear Sans with his glare so he has control of the two since they are the trouble makers of the family in the mansion. So I decide to go to get some snack but I can't stop think about Sans as his eyes were emotionless plus how he saved me from Edge and Red it made my broken soul beat but I notice my soul started to repair itself a bit then one of the chains on soul released it made me feel lighter than I was is Max damage and control over is starting to disappear as I am curse by him to follow his commands until my chains disappear then my soul can fully heal. I can feel an expression, I lost for a long time was to smile of enjoy but I saw the moment of filling my wish of being friends with Hannah came true and I made an ally plus I have a duty to protect people instead of killing or destroying things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one story's I have done on Wattpad so I decide on this account I will try to upload all my stories on here but it will take since I am trying other chapters to the story.


End file.
